Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services, while guaranteeing user activity. Service coverage of mobile communication systems, however, has extended even to data services, as well as voice services, and currently, an explosive increase in traffic has resulted in shortage of resource and user demand for a high speed services, requiring advanced mobile communication systems.
Requirements of a next-generation mobile communication system may include supporting huge data traffic, a remarkable increase in a transfer rate per user, accommodation of a significantly increased number of connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, high energy efficiency. To this end, various techniques such as small cell enhancement, dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), supporting super-wide band, device networking, and the like, have been studied.